1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human hydration devices and more particularly to a water bottle strap having finger holes, the water bottle strap engaging a water bottle at its neck and base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, municipal water supplies have decreased in quality. Additionally, especially in places like Southern California, foreign chemicals such as MTBE and perchlorates have entered into the water table.
Consequently, a number of people choose to drink bottled water in order to ensure that the water that they drink is of good quality. Additionally, individuals may choose to drink from water bottles as they need a portable source of water such as when they are jogging, working out, and the like. Carrying a water bottle, or two, can serve not only as a spontaneous hydration source, but also as a source of additional weight against which an exercising person may work.
While certain water bottles may provide a shape or surface that is easily grasped, generally, water bottles are cylindrical in shape having a base (sometimes tapered) and a threaded neck that engages, a screw top cap. Under certain circumstances, the water bottle may be difficult to engage or require a holder of some sort that provides means by which the water bottle may be grasped, carried, or attached to a third item.
As a novelty, water bottle holders are sometimes sold that enable a person to carry a water bottle over his or her shoulder. Certain other devices may also be present in the art that enable persons to carry water bottles manually, in conjunction with backpacks, book bags or the like, or enable individuals to better handle a water bottle when exercising or working out.
The following patents are known in the art.
PATENT NUMBERINVENTORDATE OF ISSUEDes. 440,496 SAdam et al.Apr. 17, 20015,938,256LovetteAug. 17, 1999EP0652158Zaehner et al.May 10, 1995Des. 357,387Davidson et al.Apr. 18, 1995Des. 350,879GelstonSep. 27, 19945,183,169GrzychFeb. 2, 19934,972,964EscalanteNov. 27, 19904,724,971HenlineFeb. 16, 19884,723,801Musumeci et al.Feb. 9, 19884,667,359PolottiMay 26, 19874,627,546CarranzaDec. 9, 19864,552,396RaisNov. 12, 19854,379,578SchulerApr. 12, 19833,799,600ChappellMar. 26, 19743,116,947BrownriggJan. 7, 19642,524,639SaundersOct. 3, 1950Des. 149,933BushmanJune 15, 19481,825,897BrookeOct. 6, 1931
In the Carranza '546 patent, a flexible detachable carrying handle for a plastic bottle is set forth, wherein the handle has a plurality of finger grips. This is particularly indicated in FIG. 1, elements 2, 2b, and 2c. In the Rais '396 patent, a plastic bottle handle having a hand grip loop is disclosed as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, element 44. In the Chappell '600 and Lovette '256 patents, both disclose a bottle holder and carrier apparatus made of flexible material.
In the Musumeci '801 patent, a clip on bottle holder having a handle member and integral finger grip formations is shown in FIG. 2, elements 14 and 16.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,971; 4,379,578; 1,825,897; and 4,667,359 all disclose bottle carrying devices having a small upper loop which connects around the neck and a larger lower loop which connects to the base of the bottle. The Brownrigg '947 and Saunders '639 patents each disclose cylindrical container carriers having two circular bands used to fit around the primary object. The Grzych '169 and Escalante '964 patents both disclose bottle handles having an integrated closed base and an upper attachment means.
U.S. design patents Des. 357,387, Des. 440,496, Des. 350,879, and Des. 149,933 all disclose water bottle straps or handles that relate to or are associated with bottle containers. European Patent Application EP0652158 discloses a bottle holding handle having hand or other receiving openings as shown in FIG. 1, elements 29 and 30.
As can be seen, the relevant art area is generally crowded with respect to water bottle carriers, holders, and slings. A wide variety of different accommodating devices have been developed with respect to the carrying, holding, and/or accompanying water bottles, beverage bottles and liquid bottles. This includes the types of plastic bottles often seen in one and two liter volumes readily available on market shelves in the United States. In prior water bottle holders and handles, no individual loops or apertures for a person's fingers are present as the emphasis has always been previously on manual, as opposed to digital, engagement of the holder or handle. Manual engagement generally provides an advantage to pouring from the bottle, but not gripping it for extended periods and/or drinking from the bottle. Neither are there efficient ways by which the bottle may be grasped and secured in order to keep it from slipping from the hand with prior designs generally meant to accommodate the whole hand and not individual fingers. Additionally, there may be difficulties in placing the handles or holders around the bottle in a manner that is efficient, quick, and easy. Additionally, materials used for such bottle holders and handles may require significant cost, making such water bottle handles or holders less advantageous than those that might be less expensive.